


Reunion

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Brief mentions of gore and violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Some manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Levi sees Eren again for the first time in three years only to find him cold and broken.





	Reunion

Levi paced his office impatiently.

 

Three years had passed since Eren was sent to Marley as a spy. Since then, the survey corps only point of contact with Eren had been through the letters the young man would send once every few days.

 

That finally was coming to an end, once the sun reaches travels over the horizon and reaches the mid of the sky, the survey corps would be on their way to pick Eren up, and hopefully, take a few more shifter abilities away from Marley. 

 

Levi halted his pacing and stared out of the window, he took a deep breath, enjoying the change in the taste of the air that would occur with the arrival of the morning, and watched as the sun began its rise above the horizon line. 

 

He would get to see Eren soon. 

 

And then Levi would get to confirm whether the fires of determination and hope that were once there still burned bright within the bright teal colored eyes he adored. 

 

That was how Levi greeted the morning, with his arms crossed against his chest and his thoughts occupied by the shifter they had sent to the country across the vast ocean. 

 

Before long, it was time for the rest of the survey corps members to wake up and attend a meeting to re-discuss the last letter they had received from Eren, as well as the plan they had come up with to deal with whatever they might be met with once they enter Marley.

 

After the meeting had ended, they all parted ways to go deal with their respective duties.

 

Levi distracted himself with work and packing for the expedition, sighing in relief when Hange came to pick him up from his office where he had been finalizing some paperwork and informed him that it was time to leave. 

 

Levi set down his pen onto the desk, abandoning the paperwork and got out of his seat, following Hange as they led the way out of the office and to where they would be gearing up and getting ready for departure. 

 

* * *

 

The moment they landed in Marley, Levi felt his heart jolt before freezing over in his chest. The sight that had met his and his comrade’s eyes could only be described as hell.

 

The blood and gore of both adults and children littered the ground, what were once houses that housed the people whose guts spread over the ground were now rendered into nothing but pieces of rocks and dust. 

 

Levi felt as if he was in Paradis again, coming home after the expedition, only to be met with the carnage left behind by the colossal and armored titans.

 

But Levi knew.

 

That this was no Paradis, that this time, the cause of this wasn’t Reiner and Bertholdt, that Bertholdt was long since dead, and his powers with Armin.

 

That the carnage this time around, this was caused by Eren, the love of his life. 

 

Just what in the world had happened to his lover during the past three years while he wasn’t around? Levi would pay anything to know.

 

Levi knew that for now though, he would just have to put the questions aside and help Eren and his comrades bring as many of Marley’s shifters down as they can.

* * *

 

 

Levi silently stared at his comrades, disappointment filling his heart and making it harder to breathe as the comrades he had spent years with and watched grow, pointed their guns and rifles at Eren. 

He had thought they were long over the whole ‘can we trust him or not?’, but apparently he had been wrong. 

What bothered him the most though and had his lips twisting into a deep frown; was the lack of the spark that he had grown to know and love in his lover’s eyes. 

It was as if Eren was not the Eren he knew anymore, as if the Eren he had known was long gone, dead and someone who happened to look the same, but with eyes lifeless and cold and nowhere near as warm took his place. 

Sadness welled up in Levi’s heart at the sight of the cold and dirty lover. When was the last time he’d had a haircut? The last time he’d showered? The last time he’d had a warm and hearty meal? 

Next thing he knew, his sadness gave way to anger, his hands balled into fists, and before he knew it, Levi had kicked the man he loves with his entire being again. 

“You’re still as easy to kick as ever.” Levi said, hoping his harsh words would bring back that spark he had seen in Eren’s eyes that day in the underground cell and during the trial where Eren was placed in Levi’s care, that spark that had shown Eren’s strong will to live and fight.

Though, unfortunately, his words didn’t manage to elicit the reaction he had hoped for. It wasn’t until they received the news of Sasha’s death that he got to see it again, that was when Levi understood there was still hope left. 

While he felt saddened and angered by the news of the death of one of his comrades, he couldn’t help but feel relieved as well.

Hope wasn’t gone, that Levi could tell. It might take some time, but with effort and proper care, they could reignite Eren’s will to live back to life, of that he was sure now.

Especially now when the tides were turning in their favor with the war hammer titan’s ability in Eren’s hands and Zeke, Eren’s brother and the owner of the beast titan by their side.

And Levi knew he would do anything for that to happen, he would pay anything, give up anything, for his lover to be happy again, even if it meant putting up with and getting along with Zeke. 

As Levi stood silently by Eren’s side and watched over him as he grieved over Sasha’s death later that night with Eren’s hand in his, Levi knew that Eren was back and sooner or later, he would be fine and smile again. 

  
  
  


 


End file.
